ittybittycissfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash's OCs
Here are my OCs: (from only FNaF excluding all my TC's, OC spirits and Eeveelutions), Im done with drawing my, nvm need to draw 12 again X3 OCs! (Unless I make MORE OCs :3) Five Nights at Rainbow's 1: Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_the_fox Raincrash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Raincrash_the_fox Lightning the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_the_rabbit Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nyan_the_cat Jacky the jackall: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Jacky_the_jackall Shadow the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_the_rabbit Slasther the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Slashter_the_rabbit Five Nights at Rainbow's 2: Toy Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Rainbow_the_fox Toy Lightning the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Lightning_the_rabbit Toy Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Nyan_the_cat Hunter the hunting dog: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_the_hunting_dog Anaconda the dragon: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Anaconda_the_dragon Flicka the fennick fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Flicka_the_fennick_fox Withered Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Rainbow_the_fox Withered Raincrash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Raincrash_the_fox Withered Lightning the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Lightning_the_rabbit Withered Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Nyan_the_cat Withered Jacky the jackall: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Jacky_the_jackall Withered Shadow the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Shadow_the_rabbit Withered Slashter the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Slasther_the_rabbit Shadow Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Rainbow_the_fox Shadow Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Nyan_the_cat Five Nights at Rainbow's 3 Phantom the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_the_wolf Psyton the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Psyton_the_wolf Killer the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_the_wolf Sharona Afton: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Sharona_Afton Phantom Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Rainbow_the_fox Phantom Lightning the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Lightning_the_rabbit Phantom Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Nyan_the_cat Phantom Jacky the jackall: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Jacky_the_jackall Phantom Hunter the hunting dog: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Hunter_the_hunting_dog Five Nights at Rainbow's 4 Flashter the rabbit/Nightmare Flashter the rabbit (Together): http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Flashter_the_rabbit/Nightmare_Flashter_the_rabbit Flasther the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Flasther_the_rabbit Nightmare Flashter the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Flasther_the_rabbit Plush Flashter the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Plush_Flasther_the_rabbit Wodahs the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Wodahs_the_rabbit Phanplush the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phanplush_the_wolf Nightmare Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Rainbow_the_fox Rain the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rain_the_fox Rainy the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rainy_the_fox Rainer the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rainer_the_fox Nightmare Lightning the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Lightning_the_rabbit Nightmare Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Nyan_the_cat Nightmare Jacky the jackall: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Jacky_the_jackall Nightmare Hunter the hunting dog: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Hunter_the_hunting_dog Nightmare Anaconda the dragon: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Anaconda_the_dragon Nightmare Flicka the fennick fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Flicka_the_fennick_fox Jack-O-Lightning the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Jack-O-Lighining_the_rabbit Jack-O-Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Jack-O-Nyan_the_cat Five Nights at Rainbow's Sister Location Funtime Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Rainbow_the_fox Funtime Lightning the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Lightning_the_rabbit Funtime Nyan the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Nyan_the_cat Funtime Jacky the jackall: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Jacky_the_jackall Funtime Shadow the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Shadow_the_rabbit Shader the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Shader_the_rabbit Shade the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Shade_the_rabbit Darkness the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_the_rabbit Dust the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Dust_the_rabbit Ferrox the Akita: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Ferrox_the_Akita Five Nights at Dash' Dash the lynx: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Dash_the_lynx Fixy the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Fixy_the_fox Evil Fixy the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Fixy_the_fox Charlet the cheeta: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Charlet_the_cheeta Evil Charlet the cheeta: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Charlet_the_cheeta Discrate the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Discrate_the_wolf Evil Discrate the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Discrate_the_wolf Wacked the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Wacked_the_wolf Five Nights at Freezle's Freezle the bunny: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Freezle_the_bunny Vix the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Vix_the_fox Dizzy the artic wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Dizzy_the_artic_wolf Suffer the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Suffer_the_rabbit Chi the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Chi_the_chicken Whiskey's bar Whiskey the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Whiskey_the_fox Saw the cheeta: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Saw_the_cheeta Moon the Dobermann: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_the_Dobermann Slither the Rottweiler: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Slither_the_Rottweiler Oreo the American Stafford: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Oreo_the_American_Stafford Aussie the Australian Shepherd: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Aussie_the_Australian_Shepherd Psycho's funhouse Psycho the serval: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_the_serval Squirt's safari Squirt the lynx: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Squirt_the_lynx Adventure and fun playhouse Sanox the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Sanox_the_fox Psycox the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Psycox_the_chicken Haunted Holidays Christmas the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_the_wolf Spring the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Spring_the_rabbit Spooky the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Spooky_the_cat Normal Christmas the wolf: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Normal_Christmas_the_wolf Normal Spring the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Normal_Spring_the_rabbit Normal Spooky the cat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Normal_Spooky_the_cat Five Nights at Flitser's Flitser the Dutch Shepherd: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Flitser_the_Dutch_Shepherd Wasted the Saarloos Wolfdog: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Wasted_the_Saarloos_Wolfdog Torch the Belgian Shepherd: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Torch_the_Belgian_Shepherd Spike the White Swiss Shepherd: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Spike_the_White_Swiss_Shepherd Mystery the Seberian Husky: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Mystery_the_Seberian_Husky Kiara the Corgi: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Kiara_the_Corgi Five Nights at Flikker's Flikker the Australian Shepherd-Husky: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Flikker_the_Australian_Shepherd-Husky Pip the Tsjecho-Slowaakse Wolfdog: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Pip_the_Tsjecho-Slowaakse_Wolfdog Wolf the Old German Shepherd: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_the_Old_German_Shepherd Fear the German Shepherd: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_the_German_Shepherd Smile the Seberian Husky: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_the_Seberian_Husky Blizzy the Samojeed: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Blizzy_the_Samoyed Five Nights at Furry's Furry the Leonberger: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Furry_the_Leonberger Toller the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Toller_the_Nova_Scotia_Duck_Tolling_Retriever Animal the Sheltie: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_the_Sheltie Fetch the Eurasiër: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Fetch_the_Eurasiër Azula the Aidi: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Azula_the_Aidi Whisp the Finnish lappenhund: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Whisp_the_Finnish_Lappenhund Tychi's Adventure World (An atraction park) Tychi the dragon: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Tychi_the_dragon Clade the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Clade_the_rabbit Chenso the Caracal: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Chenso_the_caracal Volo the hyena: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Volo_the_hyena Xinli the Sabel-Tooth tiger: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Xinli_the_Saber-Tooth_tiger Dragon and Dusty's pizza Dragon the dragon: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_the_dragon Dusty the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Dusty_the_rabbit Wack the lizard: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Wack_the_lizard Rocky the hawk: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rocky_the_hawk Five Nights at Insects Wasp the Wasp: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Wasp_the_wasp Danger the Killer Bee: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Danger_the_Killer_Bee Slick the spider: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Slick_the_spider Crasher the mosquito: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Crasher_the_mosquito Fluffle the moth: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Fluffle_the_moth Chirp the cricket: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Chirp_the_cricket Chili's Bed and Breakfast Chili the chinchilla: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Chili_the_chinchilla Torture the mouse: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Torture_the_mouse Vinny the hamster: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Vinny_the_hamster Star the rabbit: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Star_the_rabbit Pepper the rat: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Pepper_the_rat Scrabble the guinea pig: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Scrabble_the_guinea_pig Rusty the degoe: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rusty_the_degoe Noodle and its counterparts Noodle the rat snake: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Noodle_the_rat_snake Toy Noodle the pyton: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Noodle_the_python Withered Noodle the rat snake: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Noodle_the_rat_snake Shadow Noodle the pyton: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Noodle_the_python SpringNoodle the rattlesnake: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Springnoodle_the_rattlesnake Noodletrap the rattle snake: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Noodletrap_the_rattlesnake Phantom Noodle the rat snake: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Noodle_the_rat_snake Nightmare Noodle the boa constrictor: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Noodle_the_boa_constrictor Plushnoodle the rattlesnake: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Plushnoodle_the_rattlesnake Jack-O-Noodle the viper: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Jack-O-Noodle_the_viper Funtime Noodle the cobra: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Noodle_the_cobra Hand-Pupper Noodle the sidewinder: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Hand-Puppet_Noodle_the_sidewinder Five Nights at Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_fox Golden Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_fox Withered Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Withered_Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_fox Toy Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_chicken Shadow Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_chicken SpringRainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/SpringRainbow_the_fox Phantom Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_fox Raintrap the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Raintrap_the_fox Nightmare Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_fox PlushDash the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/PlushDash_the_chicken NIghtmare SpringRainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_SpringRainbow_the_fox Nightdash the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nightdash_the_chicken Jack-O-Rainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Jack-O-Rainbow_the_foxchick Funtime Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Funtime_Rainbow_%27Foxy%27_Dash_the_fox Dasher the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Dasher_the_chicken Carmen Static: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Carmen_Static Nuggy Discrate: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nuggy_Discrate Psycho Rainbow the foxchick: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Rainbow_the_foxchick Dean Forest: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Forest Nicki Insano: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Nicki_Insano Adventure RFD the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_RFD_the_fox Adventure G. RFD the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_G._RFD_the_fox Adventure W. RFD the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_W._RFD_the_fox Adventure T. RFD the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_T._RFD_the_chicken Adventure S. RFD the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_S._RFD_the_chicken Adventure SpringRainbow the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_SpringRainbow_the_fox Adventure P. RFD the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_P._RFD_the_fox Adventure Raintrap the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Raintrap_the_fox Adventure N. RFD the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_N._RFD_the_fox Adventure Plushdash the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Plushdash_the_chicken Adventure N. SpringRainbow: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_N._SpringRainbow_the_fox Adventure Nightdash the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Nightdash_the_checken Adventure Jack-O-Rainbow the foxchick: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Jack-O-Rainbow_the_foxchick Adventure F. RFD the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_F._RFD_the_fox Adventure Dasher the chicken: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Dasher_the_chicken Adventure Psycho Rainbow the foxchick: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Psycho_Rainbow_the_foxchick Other Fox the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Fox_the_fox Foxy Discrate: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Foxy_Discrate Psycho Foxy Discrate (Or Toy Foxy Discrate): http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Foxy_Discrate Deere the deer: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Deere_the_deer Jolt the pegasus: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Jolt_the_pegasus Foxie the fox: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Foxie_the_fox Foxie Distic (Das my last name on Wiki now): http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Foxie_Distic Insano the spirit hawnx: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Insano_the_spirit_hawnx Conejo the spirit racoon: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Conejo_the_spirit_racoon Revolution T-Chi Discrate (I like the last name Discrate okay X3?): http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/T-Chi_Discrate Shared Ocs Flake the chynx: http://ittybittyciss.wikia.com/wiki/Flake_the_Chynx (me and Ciss) = Category:Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash